Customer call centers are used by customers that experience malfunctioning equipment or products. The call centers provide technically competent service analysts that help these customers identify their problems and suggest appropriate solutions. The objective of the call center is to resolve problems quickly and correctly so that the customer remains satisfied and continues to remain a loyal user of the product.
The service analysts are troubleshooters. There is an ongoing challenge to ensure that each service analyst is technically competent and remains that way. Lack of knowledge may lead to increased customer response time.
There are many approaches for sharing technical knowledge amongst the service analysts. However, they lack useful tools for addressing efficient methods and systems for ongoing training needed to maintain or improve ongoing customer satisfaction. This is especially important nowadays when new products and services are made available to the public more frequently and in greater numbers.
Accordingly, a solution is desired that addresses, at least in part, these shortcomings.